


They Fit Together

by L33o (orphan_account)



Series: HS Poetry [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L33o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together<br/>like puzzle pieces.<br/>If you were to whisper a secret into one's ear,<br/>it wouldn't be long before the other should hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I left your wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650293) by [Korenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf). 



> spoiler alert i'm really bad at poetry sorry

They fit together

like puzzle pieces.

If you were to whisper a secret in one's ear,

it wouldn't be long before the other should hear.

 

A Knight of Blood,

a Knight of Time,

they protected each other

as if they were mothers.

 

Grey and red-clad legs would swing over the edge,

and they'd watch the empty space around them.

Each day they would slip each other a wink,

and to each other's rooms they would sneak.

 

Even if such a large barrier separated them,

that didn't phase them at all.

They'd point out each and every star in the sky,

their fingers would entangle, and oh, it was as if they could fly.

 

They fit together

like puzzle pieces.

 

"Kanaya, can we talk?"

"No, I'm busy with Rose."

 

"Gamzee, I need help."

"No way bro, ain't got no time for no whelp."

 

"Terezi, please."

"Go talk to someone else."

 

"Dave, can we, well, 'kick it'?"

"Yeah man, of course, we'll drop something wicked."

 

They fit together

like puzzle pieces.

 

If only they could make it.

Neither their love or their lives seem meant to be.

Their feelings weren't red, nor pale, nor black,

some other feelings, those were what would last.

 

Karkat would snicker, Dave would crack a smile.

Oh, what words would seem wonderful to both of the boys.

Expletives and teasing insults thrown out over speakercrab,

racing and fighting all over the lab.

 

These two were best friends.

There wasn't a doubt at all about that.

Hours' worth of romance comedies,

actions, raps, and laughing pleads.

 

If only they could make it.

Neither their love or their lives seem meant to be.


End file.
